Morrigan
The Morrigan is an ancient Celtic Goddess of war, magick, and sovereignity. A powerful and infamous member of the Celtic Pantheon of Pagan Gods. The Morrigan is a mysterious goddess believed to represent the darker aspect of the feminine side of nature and she tends to attract more female than male followers. AKA: The Phantom Queen. http://www.godchecker.com/pantheon/celtic-mythology.php?deity=MORRIGAN http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Celtic_Deity_Physiology Facts: -The Morrigan is a powerful goddess who is an accomplished warrior, hunter, Magick-user and queen. She has several different aspects and commands a large following among the Magdalenes, Pagans, Witches and Warriors. -The favored animal of the Morrigan is the Crow (some ancient legends also associate her with wolves). -The Morrigan is very active among mortals, especially women, Magick-users and heroes. She is very willing to patron others, but she is a forceful goddess who does not take kindly to being rebuked out of hand or rudely. -The Morrigan's goals are as obscure as any deity. She gives commands and does not like being asked too many questions. However, the Morrigan is never known to attack someone or screw them over without a damn good reason. She is a stern goddess, but not a cruel one. -The Morrigan holds much sway within the Celtic Pantheon and its attending Supernatural Allies. Dark Fey often look up to the Morrigan as do the Reapers. -The Morrigan is an ancient goddess whose history has been traced back into the prehistory of Northern Europe. For more info see the Three Goddesses below. -The one Craft most associated with that of the Morrigan is Fate Magick. The Morrigan is a master wielder of Fate itself, which greatly helps to explain her mysterious behavior and activities. She is also a keen user of Death Magicks and Shapeshifting. -Some ancient stories of Ireland hold the Morrigan to have lived as a Queen among the people, either in disguise or openly as one of her Avatars. -The Witch Morgan le Fay is often linked to the Morrigan. Some have even suggested that she was an Avatar of the Morrigan. However, it appears that Morgan le Fay was simply a powerful Celtic Witch and that while she probably knew the goddess and had studied her, she was not an Avatar of the Phantom Queen. -The Morrigan takes great interest in the descendants of the Celts and keeps close tabs on Ireland, Scotland, Wales and England. She has many servants within all of these Chapters and has probably been a silent but powerful political voice within each of them -While not one of her more well known aspects, the Morrigan is also a goddess of hearth and home (probably because there are other Celtic gods who patron this). Many of her followers are inspired in the ways of cooking and raising a family. The Morrigan is also a fertility goddess... so female followers of her's are often known for their noticeably larger families. The Three Goddesses: The origin story of the Morrigan is quite bizarre (even by Pagan God standards). She was essentially three different goddesses, ostensibly known as the Maiden, Mother and Crone or also as Badb, Macha and Anand. These three goddesses were said to be powerful wielders of Fate in the era of Celtic Europe and for some unknown reason eventually merged together to become a single goddess, the Morrigan. The Morrigan supposedly has the power to separate herself back into these three different goddesses at will. However, she clearly prefers to remain 'together' since she rarely does this. It is believed that because of this strange origin story the Morrigan is a patron of sisterhood and often favors females over males as her servants (with the exception of heroes). Covens of Witches who are suffering from internal dissent often look to the Morrigan for assistance. Note: It's surely no coincidence that The Goddess, that cosmic embodiment of all feminity, also is said to exist as a Triple Goddess. Morrigan, being a particularly potent goddess, doubtless has some traffic with The Goddess herself. Fondness For Slain Heroes: The Morrigan is a wielder of Fate and she often keeps close tabs on those touched by Fate. She is especially fond of those who take Fate in their own hands and stand up to the Darkness in one of its countless forms. In classical times, many seers and mystics reported seeing the Morrigan as she mourned over the body of some recently deceased warrior who died defending their people. When heroes, male or female, die in glorious battle it is not uncommon for the Morrigan to 'claim' them by raising them from the dead to serve as one of her Champions. Fulacht na Mór Ríoghna: In the far North of Ireland there sits a burnt mount dating back to ancient times. Known locally as Fulacht na Mor Rioghna, or the "Cooking Pit of the Morrigan," this special place is sacred to the goddess. While the Morrigan has several locations special to her, Fulach na Mor Rioghna is chief among them. On nights of the year special to the Celtic calender (Solstice, Yule, Equinox, Samhain, etc.) the leaders of various Covens who have devoted themselves to the Morrigan will assemble here to celebrate and reaffirm their ties of loyalty. It is believed that, when the moon hangs high in the sky, the Morrigan will appear here in the moonlight. Phantom Queen: The Morrigan is the Phantom Queen. She sees herself as a ruler and she expects to be treated with all the respect such a high station deserves. Pagans who follow her can specialize in this Aspect of her's and may develop powers similar to those of the Order of Kings. The Morrigan will frequently take mortal form and work within the halls of government and big business. She also has an extensive spy network, not just among Pagans and Witches, but within the various agencies of the British Isles as well. And don't forget her personal retinue of resurrected warriors she has brought back from the dead. They serve her as an elite corps of fighters she can send out on special missions. War Goddess: The Morrigan is closely associated with Warfare and the Battlefield. She favors Witches who stand for a cause or defend their principles in times of hardship. Avatars of her have most often been spotted wandering across battlefields, crying in lamentation for the dead. As a War God, the Morrigan is a patron of the Military Orders and Pagans who follow her will often be counted among them. Pagans who dedicate themselves to the Morrigan will often study the military arts as well hunting (which is a related aspect of the Morrigan). Under her aspect as War Goddess, the Morrigan was instrumental in the defense of Ireland against the ancient Fomorians. References: -https://www.thoughtco.com/the-morrighan-of-ireland-2561971 -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Gxkjxle6MA Video: Category:Pagan Category:Celtic Category:Magick Category:Lords Of The Congregation Category:Fenian Brotherhood Category:Dark Creators Category:War Category:Feminine